


Across the Universe

by intheblueskyyy



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheblueskyyy/pseuds/intheblueskyyy
Summary: he，Noel第一人称视角，半真半假
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Across the Universe

哥，我们私奔吧，Liam对我这么说道。从小到大这小混蛋不知有多少次说过这句话，而最令人痛恨的是这对我来说十分受用——拜托，他是我亲兄弟，我又不是木头做的，更何况他对我来说永远都是那个‘our kid’。当然我的想法也和大部分家里有兄弟姐妹的可怜人一样，天真善良地愿意忍耐自家脾气臭到不行的弟弟。呃，或许他的臭脾气就是被我和Paul这么惯出来的，我的责任更大，毕竟和他整天待在乐队里的是我，和他挤在曼城那个小房间里的也是我。

最开始妈还没带着我们搬出那个家的时候我天天被爸追着往死里打，那可真是一段灰暗的日子。兄弟三人中我挨打的次数是最多的，我不知道为什么，这让我心里总有一股无名火冒出来，但我从没想过拿这档子破事来博取同情或者别的什么。去他妈的吧，生活中的破事儿已经够多了，我不能被它们影响或者阻碍前进的步伐。

我记得我跟妈说过如果她不离开爸我就只能杀了他，这话半点儿不假。Liam从来没有被打过，我想这小混蛋无疑是幸运的，并且他在学校里混得风生水起，很受女孩子们欢迎。我挨打后他常常会过来看我，虽然这有时让我感觉很火大，于是态度恶劣地让他滚，但这家伙和牛皮糖一样黏，我根本连甩都甩不开。

不过这小子也还算有良心，有时他会偷偷塞几颗糖在我口袋里，那些糖大多数都很廉价，像是极其普通的水果硬糖之类的。但偶尔会有巧克力，里头有坚果、很好吃很甜的那种，外头用金箔纸包着，显得很别致，那种我很喜欢。我喜欢巧克力，不过大部分是巧克力味的食物，像是饼干、冰淇淋一类，单纯的巧克力对我来说太腻了，但这不妨碍我喜爱它们。

这时候的Liam总是显得很甜。我第一次从他口中听到‘私奔’这个词就是在那个时候，在曼城的一个阴雨天里，他的眼睛因接触空气中的水汽而变得湿漉漉的。他看到我身上那些该死的触目惊心的伤痕和瘀青了，这本不是他该担心的事。他很担忧地看着我，所以我说，x，我又不是要死了，别老忧心忡忡地看着我好么，然后顺手揉揉他的头发让他安心。

后来妈终于带着我们从爸那里逃了出来，我得了空，就一门心思地扑在唱歌和弹吉他上面，先是在学校里学，但没过多久就被踢了出来，于是我就在家自学。那时候我和Liam睡一个房间，他觉得搞音乐的人都很可疑，所以一般我弹吉他的时候他都在外面疯。我喜欢在光线充足的午后弹吉他，特别是暖融的春天，煦风的吹拂让人感觉很惬意。Liam有时候会坐在我旁边懒洋洋地晒太阳，或者干脆呼呼大睡，有时淘气地捣乱。他好像永远长不大的彼得潘，靠在我硌人的肩膀上都能睡熟，总是一副无忧无虑的样子。我试着叫他的名字，他不回答，我侧头去看，只能看到阳光下他闪耀的发梢、通透的鼻尖和长而翘起的金色的睫毛。

后来Liam被人用锤子砸破了头，被人送来时整张脸都是血，把妈给吓坏了，但是从那以后他突然就对音乐开了窍，开始搞鼓Paul的唱片，在我练琴的时候跑到我面前挡住阳光说他也想唱歌。我当然不相信他，所以只是平平淡淡地回了一句：哦，所以我弟将来会成为一个大歌手。那当然，他自信满满地道，你就等着瞧吧。

有一次我租了一盘录像带放老电影看，一部黑白的老电影，女主人公是个勇敢而果决的贵族小姐，为了心上人甘愿抛弃身份地位与他私奔。Liam看到了就嘲笑我竟然看这种娘们唧唧的爱情片，并且一口咬定这片子无趣庸俗，实际上并不，女主人公漂亮得让人惊艳，片中她与爱人在月光下奔跑的镜头朦胧而梦幻，特别是她的长发在风中舞蹈的样子，给人感觉实在太过自由与美好。Liam确实是个嘴硬的家伙，我能肯定他后来趁我不在时偷偷看过这部片子，而且说不定还很喜欢它，因为之后我再也没见过这盘录像带。真他x的行啊Liam，最后我不得不支付了双倍的价钱赔偿，令我相当肉痛，毕竟我当时收入基本为零，更何况还要攒钱买新音响。Liam真是个不折不扣的贱逼，因为后来他又把那个音响给糟蹋了，半夜起来找不到灯就一泡尿撒在上面，我当时真想杀了他。

我想Liam是喜欢那部电影的，要不他怎么会在巡演途中接二连三地向我提起私奔这事呢，就像电影里的女主人公一样不顾一切地渴望真爱和追寻自由。不是说他真的失去了自由，只是我可以很明显地感受到他的疲惫。一夜成名后有太多东西压在了他的肩上，那些狗屁的媒体啊报道啊狗仔啦舆论啦让他喘不过气来。还有那些该死的刺眼的镁光灯，他几乎要被逼疯了。我看看实在不行了，他整个人的精神状态都不太稳定了，所以我就带着他逃了，当然用他的话来说也就是私奔。我们逃离了那个娱乐新闻雪花般满天飞的世界，逃开了所有聚焦的镜头和人群的目光，逃去了一个小村庄。我至今都记得Liam跳下车大口大口地呼吸新鲜空气的样子，眼睛里是满溢出的兴奋和雀跃。他给了我一个大大的拥抱，然后疯子似地在乡间的路上跑起来，跑到裤管沾上泥泞，跑到球鞋扬起草叶，眼神还是像星星一样清亮。

有时候我想这世上没有谁能够比我们彼此更爱对方了，有时候又恨不得和他提刀相见然后大干一架。这话真是自相矛盾不是吗，但这用来形容我们两个的关系再合适不过了。Liam是个可爱的混蛋，我们是那种上一秒接吻下一秒能面不改色地用刀子捅对方心脏的人。

我记得有一回妈打工去了，Paul不在，家里只剩我和Liam。那时候他还在领失业救济金买唱片，我比他稍微好上那么一点，起码还有份死皮赖脸搞到的工作。家里烟抽完了，酒也没了，Liam催我去买，自己倒懒洋洋地躺在沙发上逗猫。临走时看看将近中午，于是我又问他想吃什么，我顺便买好给他带来，他歪着脑袋想了半天后说，就那家隔了几条街的中国菜吧，我想吃蛋炒饭了。几条街，说得倒轻松，他还真是个不让人省心的祖宗。他就是吃准了我会答应他那些无理取闹的要求，毕竟我总是没法拒绝他。

我爱你，小孩说，然后从沙发上跳起来给了我一个吻（当然是亲在脸颊上的），然后接着窝回沙发里看电视。我匆匆忙忙出门，到便利店一看才发现自己只带了些零钱，于是只买了烟和酒就迫不得已打道回府。我想Liam如果实在想吃的话我就打电话让他们把蛋炒饭送上门来。

我到家时电视机是关着的，猫正玩毛线团玩得起劲，而Liam不见影子。我喊了几声，但没有人回答，于是到楼上找他，路过厕所时听到里面陆陆续续传出他的声音。我听到他说，Noel。他提到了我的名字，这令我产生了好奇，所以我停下来站着听了一会儿。出人意料地，我听见了他海浪般起伏的粗重的喘息，听见他一遍遍地重复我的名字：Noel、Noel、Noel，仿佛我是他的命，是他的全部。他声音里情欲的色彩太浓，一旦浓得化不开了，就会变成舌尖尝到黑巧的苦涩。

我很快就明白了这一切的意味，所以我沉默了，我逃开了。Liam就像个甜美的梦，我怕我太用力会把他握碎。我想我最好装作什么都不知道，所以我只是默默地走回楼下去留心注意他的动静，等他出来再装作刚刚到家的样子。他看到我后先愣了愣，脸上还带着些可疑的红晕，然后极不自然地低下头去咳嗽，问我怎么回来的这么早。我扬了扬手里的啤酒和香烟说，没带够钱，所以没买你的蛋炒饭。他有点炸毛地问：那我们中午他x的吃什么？我想了想道：我给你煮面？好吧，他同意了，然后抱着我刚买回来的东西又躺到沙发上去了。我装作漫不经心地问他：你刚才在楼上干嘛？他过了一会儿才回答说，没什么，底气不足的样子，显得十分心虚。我纯粹只是坏心眼儿地想逗逗他而已。

我去厨房煮面，打开冰箱又发现了些蔬菜，就一块大杂烩似地烧了，除此之外还给这青春期正长身体的小孩儿多煎了个荷包蛋。我把面端出去的时候Liam说好香，迫不及待地跑过来火急火撩地嗦面。看到他被烫得呼哧呼哧的样子，我竟然会觉得可爱。Liam是在众星捧月之中成长起来的，他一直被妈保护得很好，作为最小的孩子理所当然地享受着最多的宠爱，或许正因如此我才会有些嫉妒他。

我曾经做过一个很奇怪的梦，梦里我站在激流回旋之中，四周是汹涌翻滚的波涛和滔天的巨浪。Liam站在我的面前，他的手紧紧抓住我的，像个没安全感的孩子一样紧张兮兮地扯着我说，哥，别松手，别丢下我！我说笨蛋，我怎么会丢下你呢（很遗憾我最终还是食言了）。

Liam很漂亮，这一点无庸置疑。他绝对是我看过所有男孩里最漂亮的一个，也是最幼稚的一个，这家伙固执己见到可怕。从小到大我俩几乎天天吵架，但是兜兜转转这小混蛋始终在我身边，怎么踢都踢不走。我不知道世界上其他的兄弟们是怎么样的，但我想我俩可能是最离经叛道的一对，Liam的那张脸不知道在我梦里出现过多少次。是的，我对他，不可否认地有着欲望。我做过一个潮湿的梦，梦里是一片香槟色的海，海岸边有椰树和一双很漂亮的眼睛，而那双眼睛的主人是个手上拿着星型铃鼓的男孩儿。他远远地看到了我，对着我咧开嘴，露出一个比太阳还要明亮的微笑。那一刻的心情像是岛屿被海洋淹没，舌头被热食烫伤，堤坝被洪水冲垮——我想吻他。

我和Liam对于吵架这事乐此不疲，而媒体也始终对我们从大打出手到重归于好、反反复复上演了无数次的戏码津津乐道。Liam睡觉有时会说梦话，不得不说我其实很讨厌和他住在一个房间里，简直毫无隐私可言。他二十岁生日时我送了他一个铃鼓，他开心得不行，一个劲儿地傻笑说哥我太爱你了怎么办。某次演出后他喝得烂醉，我把他背回酒店，他倒在床上翻车鱼一样滚了几圈后脸红红地说：哥，我想和你一起去太空旅行……我说你做白日梦呢？不知道你愚蠢的小脑瓜里到底在想啥。

他醉得很厉害，一直冲着我笑啊笑的，灿烂得像朵新生的向日葵。我那天没喝多少所以比较清醒，我正打算在他对面床上坐下来时他突然坐了起来，然后带着一身的酒气扑过来压住了我。Noel，他眯着眼睛叫我的名字，不要拒绝我。他把脸凑到我面前，我们几乎脸贴着脸了，我看到他的睫毛长得像刷子，呼出的气体热浪般地一阵阵扑打在我的脸上。不要拒绝我，他重复了一遍，眼里氤氲着水汽。你疯了，我说，咬着牙用残存的理智推开他。

我这么做并非出于本意，背德感像巨石般沉默地压在我心上，可心底压抑着的占有欲和情欲又着魔似的叫嚣，两者不断撕扯着我的灵魂。他于是露出一副很受伤的表情，我看到他眼中的火焰熄灭了，取而代之的是灰暗的天空，他的眼圈有一点红。最终他像被仙人掌刺痛般缩回手，不再说话，安静地背对着我躺回了床。我的心情很复杂，若这暧昧不挑破，我们或许还能继续装作没事地相处。我知道Liam很性感，但是见鬼的，谁会用性感这个词来形容兄弟？

上帝也许会说这他x的只是他开的无伤大雅的一个玩笑，但这玩笑对我和Liam来说就显得过于残忍了。好在Liam就是Liam，他的眼睛即使在昏暗的夜色中依然闪烁着耀眼的光。所以第二天早上他醒来时只是茫然地望着我说，Noel，我昨晚怎么回来的？我什么都不记得了。我不知道这是他故意装出来的还是真的，但我拒绝他时那光曾黯淡了，有那么一瞬他显得很无助；这样对他来说或许最好，他能继续做回没心没肺的小孩。所以我揉乱他的头发跟他开玩笑说，一群外星人用宇宙飞船把你送回来的，他于是笑着跟我打闹，这件事也就被永远地埋在了地下。

后来Liam又对我说：我们私奔吧。这是他不知道第几次对我说这句话，但我们彼此心里都清楚这不会实现（当然我们从没奢望过这句话有一天能实现），所以我只是讥讽他：我凭什么跟你私奔？他说，因为你爱我而我也爱你。承认吧，我们不可自拔地深爱着彼此。他喋喋不休地发表着他个人的阴谋论，嘴唇好像涂了蜜糖一样晶莹，他沐浴在阳光里头会闪闪发光。如果我是上帝，那么Liam肯定是天使，他会双手背在身后，无休止地站在云端歌唱，对着天空对着大地对着世间万物唱过春秋变换唱过四季，他只管唱他的痛快恣意，也可能随时甩手走人，总之我是这么想的。

然后我冷嘲热讽地回他说，是吗，我怎么不知道我有这么爱你？

他说，可我听到你在梦里喊我名字了。

真的么，我说，尽可能让自己显得不以为意。他接着说：我有一次梦到你走在我前面，你没有注意到我在你身后。我想喊你的名字，但是喉咙发不出声音。我拼命地想要追上你，但不知道为什么我和你之间的距离变得越来越远，像相隔天涯海角像大不列颠的极端，我很害怕。你不停地往前走、一刻不停地勇往直前，而我追逐你好像追逐太阳，片刻也不曾为我停留，所以我不敢停歇。我们走得那么久、那么远，好像绕了赤道好几圈……

这些话很容易地就让我心软了。Liam一旦喝醉了就会变得麻烦而讨人嫌。他本来就已经是个足够我行我素的家伙，喝醉之后更是什么好事都干得出来。乐队曾因为他在船上醉酒挑事而被禁止入境演出，也曾因为我忍受不了他的所作所为而几度濒临散伙。他有一次甚至想对着我脑门上来一枪，天晓得他那时候有多混蛋。但偶尔他也会展现出更脆弱更率真更纯粹的一面，这种时候总是显得十分可贵。

还有一回演出之后大家都喝高了，好不容易跌跌撞撞地滚回了酒店，我和Liam照例是住一个房间的。我洗完澡出来就看见他坐在我床上，低着头赤着脚一副呆呆的样子，不知道在想些什么。当时他赤裸着上身，手上点了一根烟却又不抽，只放任它静静地燃烧，烟灰长长一截掉在地上。我踩着拖鞋走到他面前他才如梦初醒般地从那片烟雾里抬起头来，眼神很迷惘：……你洗完了？

我不知道他为什么要问这种显而易见的事，像魂被抽走似的，所以有点好笑地在他旁边坐下来问他怎么了。

他用他那双向来直截了当的眼睛盯着我：你会离开我吗？

我还来不及回答，他就接着自言自语道：一定会的，因为……没有任何事物是永远的。

永远永远，当真是一个美好却空洞的词。我不知道怎么回答他，所以从头到尾始终保持着沉默。他的眼神显得迷蒙而哀伤，像迷路的小孩找不到回家的方向。我的兄弟就是这样一个纯粹干净的人，不像我。我的卑鄙我的下流我难以言说的心思和我风光旖旎却又病态不堪的梦，那些我无法触碰的禁忌和不能越过的底线，凭什么他能就这么轻轻松松地说出口？我突然觉得愤怒和疲惫，不知道是对自己还是对他感到愤怒。我是精明的商人而不是摇滚明星，所以我不会空口无凭地立据，当然也就无法保证什么。在我看来那些所谓的誓言都是狗屁。Liam笑着摇摇头说，算了，没关系。我们都不是圣人啊，Noel，我干嘛非要求着你怜悯我呢，我的上帝？

他眼圈微红着吸了一口烟，然后凑过来，把烟圈轻轻地吐在我脸上，神情慵懒又勾人；接着很用力地吻上来，咬破了我的嘴唇，铁锈味很快在口腔里蔓延开来。我在心里喊了一声操，突然间觉得什么都不重要了；就向魔鬼出卖我的灵魂吧，谁在乎呢？所以我吻了回去，很快就接管了主动权。潮湿的烟草味和酒精混合在一起，我的舌头碰到他的，然后故意在他嘴里翻搅着兴风作浪。他被我吻得合不拢嘴，唾液顺着他的嘴角流下来，色情得很，等我松开他的时候他几乎喘不过气来，面颊染上红晕，眼里透出情欲的色彩。他的肌肤白里透粉，我细细密密地亲吻他耳垂、脖子，像是信徒一般虔诚地吻。我抱着他，在他平时不会露出的地方宣誓主权般留下吮咬的吻痕。操你的，Liam，我说，我的欲望彻底被他挑起来了。他把脸埋在我的颈窝里闷声问：你想操我吗？从什么时候开始的？我说，从很早很早开始就想了，想得快tm疯了。他于是孩子气般地笑出来说，好吧，那么现在我允许你这么干。

他缠到我的身上来，搂着我的脖子在我耳边吐息道：别跟我说你不敢。我想这家伙真的一点激将法都不会用，等我狠狠操他的时候他倒哭着骂我求我轻一点，只可惜我根本就不会听他的。酒店床头柜里东西都有，我就先用手指沾了润滑液替他拓张。他里面很紧，我让他放松，耐着性子陪他一点一点磨。大概是第一次的缘故，他的身体有些轻微的颤抖，不知道是出于害怕还是疼痛。我得承认Liam腿部的线条确实很漂亮，他的脚踝纤细得我用一只手都能够握住。等我第三根手指挤进去的时候他忍不住绷紧了身体。他的身体很敏感，我坏心眼地用指腹去磨他壁口的软肉，他加重了喘息，有些不耐烦地催促道：快一点……

我注意到他始终咬唇克制着自己喘息的声音，于是加快了手上的动作，同时也不忘安抚他的前面。Liam面色潮红，呼吸紊乱，耳垂红得像要烧起来。等我终于进入的时候，他疼得直喘气，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，眼底隐约泛出些泪花。我看他那样子也有些于心不忍，安抚性地去吻他的嘴唇，他抓着我的肩膀，指甲嵌进我的肉里，等全部没入之后他痛得连脚趾都蜷缩在了一起。Liam唤醒了我身体里沉睡已久的野兽，他的体温滚烫得像要把我点燃，里面却又那么温暖，如同漩涡般紧紧地吸附着我。等我开始动了他吃痛地想要逃开，我捉住他的手腕将他抓回来，然后发狠似地在他体内冲撞。他被我猛烈的攻势顶撞得连一句完整的话都说不出来，只能如同小兽般呜咽着吊在我身上，漂亮的眼睛因被水汽模糊而显得湿润。

就这么被我来回折腾了几次后，Liam最终靠着我迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。我抱着他到浴室里替他清理的时候才想到原来我弟已经这么大了，但他还是好轻，像羽毛，瘦得连背上的蝴蝶骨都锋利得咯人。他的嘴唇微肿着，我轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，他熟睡的样子很安分，也只有在梦里他才会收起那些张牙舞爪，比绵羊还要温顺。

……

Liam是和我争吵了几十年的兄弟，他像一颗执拗的火星，不由分说地闯入我生活的干草堆，然后自作主张地用他因着年轻而饱满生动的热情来点燃它们，最终大火轰轰烈烈地燃烧了整个草原。说白了，他即是火焰，用外焰最炽热的温度将人灼伤，而温和的内里却从来不会轻易表达。他唱歌的方式不够专业，虽然好听，但实际上对嗓子损耗很大；我劝过他，可他仍然我行我素地坚持着他那种独特的唱法，因为他觉得不这么唱的话就没法把自己的水平发挥到最好，这样演出就会很糟糕，不光没法令观众满意，他自己也会很不开心。这其实就是他无时无刻不不留余力地燃烧的表现。这家伙像刺猬，用外壳一身尖锐的刺来保护自己，你很难才能让他放松警惕露出柔软肚皮。

Liam是永恒之星，不会轻易消逝，也是真正的摇滚明星，任何一个看到过他站在舞台上的样子的人都无法否认这一点。哪怕他性格再糟糕、态度再恶劣，哪怕他就是一个不折不扣的烂货、不可一世的混蛋，他也依然是Liam Gallagher，是我血肉相连的兄弟。我想我第一次看到他站在台上、站在麦克风前演出时就已经隐隐约约地意识到了他在不久的将来会如同超新星般闪耀，所以我决定加入他的乐队，因为我知道——我和他，注定会在英伦摇滚的历史上留下浓墨重彩的一笔。我们会戏剧性般地碰撞、摩擦，然后迸发出最激烈的火花。事实证明我们做到了，我们不光赶上了最好的时代，并且一炮而红，《Definitely Maybe》也带给了我们无穷可能，从此Oasis这个伟大的名字将被人们永远铭记。

Oasis之所以能够成为一支伟大的乐队，正是因为有我和Liam共同存在，缺了我们之中的任何一个，Oasis都不能被称之为Oasis，只可惜从前的我们大部分时候都忘了这一点。Liam和我似乎究其一生都在针锋相对，所以最终走向那样的结局也是必然的。后来他们接着组成了Beady Eye，我觉得那也很好，是该以他为中心了。没人比我更清楚Liam了，他值得最好的。有人说我高估了音乐的重要性而低估了Liam的意义，我承认，或许是因为我太想出名、太迫切地想成为舞台中心了，就这么简单。我是有着更大的野心，但我从来没有忘记Oasis忘记过去，忘记Liam和我们之间发生的种种。那些争吵也好、疼痛也罢，都是我年轻的兄弟给我留下的烙痕。那些尘封的过去的回忆，那些苦难与热爱的伤疤，即便是我们分道扬镳的那一日也是如此：我破碎的吉他和他吉他崩断的弦躺在一起，如同我的骨头他的血肉从体内分离出来放在一起，我们至死都是血脉相连的兄弟。

我很少看到Liam哭泣的样子，但听说前不久他在一次和我有关的采访结束后崩溃了。关于Liam的从前的回忆实在是太多了，点点滴滴多得我连数都数不清。他会将炽热而真诚的目光投向我，会暗暗记下我说的话，会在剥落的墙纸后面紧挨着写上我和他的名字，再加一句‘永生不死’。他从不遮掩他对我的崇拜，说他想拥有我的音乐才华、想成为我这样的人。Liam就是这样，他向来光明磊落，不会拐弯抹角。他会在我装睡时偷偷吻我，他会因为怕黑或者怕冷来钻我被子，他会对我的乱弹一气兴奋不已，他会为我口中胡扯的高级词汇着迷，他会满世界地吹捧Oasis是一支多么多么出色的摇滚乐队，他会欠揍地向别人炫耀我们牢据榜首的唱片销量……

Liam比任何一个人都深爱着Oasis，无论是过去辉煌夺目的Oasis还是如今支离破碎的Oasis，他从来就没有放下过。时至今日我依然从他身上看到我记忆中那个手持铃鼓，看似模样乖巧、实则乖张的少年的影子。他比起我来要好太多了，他比我年轻、比我热情、比我坦率、比我赤诚，他眼中的火光自他登台之日起就不曾熄灭。他更真实、更活生生、更有血有肉，爱就是爱，恨就是恨，清楚得径渭分明。他会为了保护家人而站出来，也能和孩子们相处得很好；他能坦坦荡荡地承认自己的错误、低下头去道歉，也能放低姿态向决裂多年的我示好。他从不服输、从不退缩、从不软弱，他能无数次从跌倒的地方爬起来，摆脱失意和彷徨，用新的更好的作品来有力地回击人们的质疑。他改掉了从前的许多陋习，活得比以前更洒脱、更率性，同时也更成熟。谁也别想再打倒他了，就算是我也不行。

Liam曾是我年少时最隐秘最晦涩的一个梦，如今也依旧在我心中牢牢地占据着一席之地。我们都是在欲望的海里沉浮不定、漂泊无依的人，只不过恰好碰到了一起，所以就不顾一切地紧紧拉住对方，共同陷于欲海之中。年轻的肉体总是鲜活而美好的，我们互相汲取着温度，贪恋着彼此的唇舌，即使上帝睁着眼睛，即使这一切都是错误的、是犯罪，我们也仍不会退让分毫。若这一切终将令我万劫不复、粉身碎骨，那就让这惩罚来吧。我年轻的兄弟赐予了我最深痛、最沉重也是最刻骨铭心的一份爱情，他毫不畏惧地向我剖露真心，却不顾这爱情的沉重、代价惨烈与难以承受。

如果说最开始我和Liam做爱是出于激情，是酒醉后不谋而合发泄欲望的对象，是为了追求一时的欢愉而不计后果的冲动而为，那么后来这种感觉就变质了，随着时间的积累它慢慢变成了真情，而我对此感到恐惧。关于为什么我们做爱的时候Liam是下面的那个，而我是上面的那个，或许是因为我更享受那种掌握全局、十拿九稳的感觉，我厌恶事物的发展超出预料。但Liam是我生命中永恒的未知数，是难以预测的不定量，他的语言和行为我从来都捉摸不透。我曾经写了一首《Live Forever》，他就真的相信我和他会一起永生不死；我敢在歌里写‘You're my lover,I'm your brother’，他就真的敢唱出来，毫不畏惧地迎向世人目光；甚至在我四十岁生日的时候任性地送给我一张维珍银河公司的太空旅行券，只因我无意间向他提起过的所谓‘逃离’。这就是Liam，也正因为他是Liam，他才会对我深信不疑，我才会对他至死不渝。或许我只是在等，等一个契机，等他某天站到我面前来重新说出那句‘哥，我们私奔吧’。我或许会装模做样地犹豫一番然后不情不愿地答应，或许会毫不迟疑地说，好，然后紧紧地抱住他，将这十多年来的风霜尘苦一笔勾销，然后告诉他：

You will always be my lover,I will always be your brother.


End file.
